


The Oddest Team Up

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Deadpool - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: The Emerald Archer teaming up with the Merc with the Mouth, when mysterious deaths start to occur in Star City. What could go wrong? ! Spoiler: Everything. !





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Thea try to get along with the most impulsive and comical character of Marvel, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> I've been reading a book called Hawkeye vs. Deadpool and I did enjoy it, so I thought I would do a slightly different version with Green Arrow.
> 
> Just BTW, there are gonna be a few Arrow characters involved and just imagine this is AU with DC Comics, Arrowverse and Marvel characters.
> 
> I do not own Marvel Comics, DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Halloween** _

A young man with glasses was running down the fire escape as some Asian men entered the apartment building, while he ripped the flash drive out from the laptop.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Star City** _

"So, there's this legend about this guy that lives in that building." One of the kids, dressed up as Frankenstein said.

"The Queen dude, right?" Another kid, dressed as a mummy asked.

"Yeah." The Frankenstein kid said. "But that's not the good part, he also gives out  ** _full-size_**  candy bars at Halloween!"

The kids entered the building, looking for the apartment. "Yeah, this is it."

"Surprise!" Oliver said as he went out with a bowl full of small candy bars, dressed as Robin Hood.

"You said he gave out  _full-size_  candy bars." The kid dressed as a mummy protested.

"He did last year." The kid dressed as Frankenstein said.

"They're " _fun-size_ "." Oliver grumbled.

"Not really." The kid dressed as a mummy shrugged.

"You're welcome and happy Halloween!" Oliver yelled as the kids ran into the corridor.

Then, a group of costumed kids entered, with a man with badly scarred face and two women accompanying them.

"What's up, Green Bean?" The man with scarred face asked.

"Hey, Oliver." Lyla smiled, with Baby Sara in her arms.

"Trick-or-treat!" The kids yelled.

"This is my friend Emily, her son Terry and daughter Ellie. And a… freelancer from work. Wade Wilson." Lyla said.

"Wade Wilson." Oliver scowled at the man with scarred face. "Wait… don't tell me…"

"Yep." Lyla nodded. "But…" She put her finger on her lips as Oliver nodded. " _Be discreet._ "

Oliver put the sweets into the bags of the kids as Wade scowled. "Aren't you holding out on us?"

"No." Oliver snapped as he tried to shut the door as Wade rudely entered. For a few moments they exchanged glares before Wade started to laugh.

"Hahaha, I'm just messing with you, we're almost done trick-or-treating, maybe we could hang out after…"

Oliver slammed the door in Wade's face, groaning. "Jerk."

* * *

As Lyla, Wade and the kids went outside, they encountered a man with glasses as he dropped a handful of candy into Wade's basket. "Here, man, I hate coconut."

"Welcome to the party, pal." Wade said while another man wearing a skull mask was following the man talking to Lyla. "What are we supposed to do with  _bad candy_?"

"Come on, we can always sell it." Lyla assured him. "Besides, Johnny likes coconut, I'll leave him some, when he gets back from Hub City with Rene and the others."

"Miss Michaels, I…" The man suddenly started to run before he could get Lyla's attention and went around the corner.

They went on trick-or-treating before they heard gunshots from around the corner. "Wow, that guy really hated coconut." Wade muttered.

But then, they looked up to see a man in green hood and with a bow holding his hand jumping from one rooftop to another as Lyla raised her brows at Wade. "Go, someone has to look after the kids."

"Fine." Wade muttered as he put on his mask.

* * *

Green Arrow shot the man, pinning him to a nearby van as the other man with glasses was on the ground, dead, with a bullet hole in his chest before he neared the man in skull mask and put it down, looking into the eyes of the man he didn't recognize. "Why are you dressed up like Sebastian Blood? Tell me!"

Deadpool neared the man, pointing his finger. "Hey, the man asked you a…" Suddenly, Deadpool screamed out as the man bit his fingers. "Yeaaaow! I'm not leaving without my fingers!"

Green Arrow smacked himself in the face. "Hey, Deadpool, I have this handled, so why don't you go screw up something else somewhere else…"

Then, he was hit in the head from behind by a man in black and orange mask. "I am a patriot. My eyes have seen the eyes of glory…"

"Arrow!" Deadpool exclaimed as the man in Brother Blood costume attacked him from behind. "Ow! Go get him, I got this!"

* * *

Green Arrow chased the man wearing a Mirakuru soldier mask before he shot him in the leg. Then, two officers neared the man in Mirakuru soldier mask with guns trained on him. "Stand down! Now!"

"I am a patriot." The masked man said, unfazed by the arrow in his leg as he walked down the road as a large truck was passing by, running over him.

"No!" Green Arrow yelled.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Deadpool asked, with his legs full of bullet holes.

"Big pun is dead."

"You used one of your disintegrating arrows, right?" Deadpool drawled.

"No. He killed himself, rather than be taken alive." Green Arrow explained. Deadpool coughed out. "Where's the fake Deathstroke?"

"He kneecapped me and emptied the guns on me. I can heal but I can't exactly run with knees full of bullet holes." Deadpool explained as the holes in his knees were slowly healing. "He also took the dead guy's bag."

"That dead guy had just asked for my help." Lyla explained as she showed up, recognizing the dead man. "I mistook him for one of the usual conspiracy theory nuts. Told him to go to the cops. And… he left me this." She pulled out a thumb drive.

* * *

**_Later, Oliver's apartment_ **

Lyla plugged the flash drive into the laptop. "Let's see what is all the fuss about."

On the drive was a video of the dead man. " _My name is Jeremy Ellsden and I have stolen the complete HR files of every active A.R.G.U.S. agent. I don't love the government but I don't want anyone to **die**  either._"

Lyla shut the laptop up. "Hey!" Wade yelled.

"This is top secret, Mr. Wilson." Lyla snapped. "A.R.G.U.S. matter."

"Which means that you're gonna let us handle this." Oliver sneered.

"Hey, I have friends in A.R.G.U.S. too!" Wade snapped.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Star City** _

"The drone was supposed to capture the hacker, not kill him, Doctor Lusk." A woman with stark white hair said as she talked to an elderly man.

"The indoctrination process is still imperfect, I'm working out the kinks of the mental coercion but so far, it has brought us fruits."

"Don't pat yourself on your back yet, we need to subvert the feds and proper authorities." China White ordered.

"Miss White, what about the Green Arrow?" Lusk asked.

"I'll take care of it." China White said. "I have some scores to settle with him."

* * *

_**Oliver's apartment** _

A young girl entered the apartment. "Hey, Ollie, are you…" She screamed upon seeing Wade with scarred face.

"Hellooooo, there, isn't she a little young for… yoo-augghh!" Wade screamed as Thea hit him in the head with a kettle.

"Thea, you didn't have to do that." Oliver protested.

"I thought you were in trouble." Thea said.

"Well, no but tonight was a bummer." Oliver grumbled.

"Agree on that." Wade said. "Gosh, my head hurts."

Thea helped Wade on his feet, looking at his scarred face. "Well, sorry your Halloween sucked but that's the coolest Freddy Kruger make-up I've ever seen." She laughed.

"Wade, this is my sister, Thea. Speedy, this is Deadpool without his mask. Wade Wilson." Oliver said bluntly as Thea gapped before turning to Wade nervously.

"Oh. OK. Well… happy Halloween." She said, trying to smile and give Wade thumbs-up before turning to Oliver and mouthing ' _What the fuck?_ ', completely freaked out by Wade's appearance.

"Damn, I should have been Freddy for Halloween." Wade grumbled as he got up on his feet.

"OK, look, we've wasted enough time!" Oliver snapped.

"Yeah. I was gonna ask you, what happened outside your place?" Thea asked as she went for a glass of water. "It's a crime scene out there and all Quentin told me was " _Ask your brother, you wouldn't believe me if I told you._ ""

"Yeah, well…" Wade tried to speak up.

"Don't even joke about it." Oliver snapped. "Lyla came across someone who needed help. He left to her something. We stepped up but were too late."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Ollie." Thea said, eating coffee bars.

"From what Lyla told me, someone stole A.R.G.U.S. personnel files and tried to buy his safety with the intel and left us a thumb drive with a message. We need to find this guy's apartment and hope that the intel is still there."

* * *

**_Later_ **

"OK, according to Quentin, this is the place." Green Arrow said as they went into the apartment.

* * *

**_Oliver's apartment_ **

Thea was reviewing the video as she looked at the window behind the man… "Wait, I know the place."

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Star City** _

"OK, this is the place." Green Arrow said at the door before turning to Deadpool. "Just to make things clear. We'll ask around, get answers and no senseless violence."

"OK. If you say so, Green Bean." Deadpool shrugged before from the doors burst out a man in Captain America costume.

"I am a patriot!"

"Oh, come on!" Green Arrow groaned. "No weapons! They're not in their right minds!" He yelled as they were being attacked by people either in Spider-Man outfit, Wolverine outfit, Superman outfit, Green Lantern outfit and so on.

"I know!" Deadpool snapped. "You know "senseless violence in a loony bin" would be a good name for this story the author made up!" Then he put into chokehold a man who had a black outfit and sleeve that looked like metal arm. "What is it with mind-controlling guys named Bucky?!"

"OK, I've changed my mind, shoot them up a little!" Green Arrow shot fake Iron Fist and fake Aquaman in the knees.

"I'm a little busy right now!" Deadpool snapped, fighting Captain America. "Oh, man, someone should take pictures! You know, I hope the readers have a really good imagination, 'cause this fight is really hilarious fight between heroes from two universes against various good and bad guys from Marvel and DC!"

* * *

"Screw this." China White hissed as she was trying to escape through the window.

* * *

"That's it, timeout, people!" Deadpool snapped as he pulled out a lighter and turned on the sprinklers. "Gather everyone around and I'll tell you something important about working with Thor!"

"You don't work with Thor!" Green Arrow snapped as Deadpool ripped a power cable.

"Always wear rubber soles." Deadpool smirked as Green Arrow realized what was he doing.

"Wait a sec, don't…"

"Time to ride the lightning, boys!" Deadpool put the wire on the poodle of water, electrocuting everyone and incapacitating them, Green Arrow included. "Rubber soles for the win!" Then, he noticed Green Arrow lying on the ground. "Oh, come on, Ollie, dress for the crash, not the ride!" Then he shrugged. "Ah, screw it." He jammed the wire in his chest, electrocuting himself and knocking himself out, literally.

* * *

Thea entered a small apartment she had found in the video before lunging at the man in the shadow before the lights turned on. "Who are you?"

"Agent Scott Adsit. Agent of A.R.G.U.S. Who are you?" Adsit demanded as Thea realized her mistake.

"Not under arrest… I hope…

* * *

Green Arrow groaned as he came to. "Be more careful, not everyone has non-stop regeneration!" They entered an office, which was empty. "Damn it, whoever was behind this is gone!"

"And here's more bad news. Look." Deadpool pulled out a photo of an elderly Afro-American at golf field as Green Arrow raised his brows in recognition.

"We just fought this guy in the hallway."

"Yeah, looks like the head of this facility's been brainwashed too. I guess this case is far from over." Deadpool nodded.

"I'll talk to Quentin." Oliver said.

* * *

**_A few hours of talking to the police later_ **

Green Arrow entered an apartment building before turning to Deadpool. "You are gonna talk with Lyla and fill her in. I got this."

"OK. See you later, partner."

"OK. Nice working with you, partner." Deadpool shrugged before leaving.

But as Green Arrow entered the apartment, it was filling with green gas as he covered his mouth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the drive has an unexpected outcome as Oliver and Thea find out that Deadpool's life is crazier than they had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Starling Federal Building** _

"Welcome to the joint task force investigating the U.S. government personnel breach." Adsit said at the table, where were other officials, alongside with Lyla, Diggle, Oliver, Thea and Deadpool. "I'm Special Agent Adsit from FBI and this is Lyla Michaels, director of A.R.G.U.S."

Lyla cleared her throat. "To sum up, digital forensics has confirmed that there has been a breach, however, the suspected hacker, Jeremy Ellsden had a change of heart about turning over this information to a criminal organization and was killed. A thorough search of Ellsden's apartment has not revealed the A.R.G.U.S. contact files and to the best of our knowledge, they are in the wind. And here are our prime witnesses."

"Agent Wade Wilson. Oliver Queen. Thea Queen."

"Last night in my apartment was tossed over." Oliver said. "I'm assuming it was the same people that hired Ellsden."

"With Queen's place compromised, he's crashing with me until the caper is over." Wade said.

"A.R.G.U.S. will be coordinating all efforts. We believe that Chien Na Wei, also known as China White was involved." Adsit said. "Get busy, everyone."

"I have an idea." Oliver said. "But I need Ellsden's phone."

Adsit nodded. "But remember to give it back, it's evidence."

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"Ellsden double-crossed us, he had another buyer." China White sneered. "No drones this time, we'll handle it personally."

* * *

"Ollie, are you sure this is a good idea?" Speedy asked as they were on stakeout and left Ellsden's phone on rooftop.

Then, on cue, two people neared the phone. "Speak of the devil." Deadpool quipped.

Speedy fired but, the woman turned around and burned the arrow by raising her hand. "What the…"

"Typhoid Mary!" Deadpool yelled. "Be careful, she's a psionic!" They jumped from one rooftop to another as Deadpool lunged at Mary. "You know, it's not that I don't appreciate the fun but before this goes any further, I'm taken, BTW!"

"We should have just killed you!" Black Cat kicked Green Arrow off the rooftop as he was trying to hold onto the ledge but he slipped before firing a grapnel arrow.

"Son of a bitch!"

Speedy was fighting Black Cat but she slipped on puddle, letting Black Cat run away as Typhoid Mary incinerated a bus, causing for the heroes to help them.

* * *

**_A three alarm fire later…_ **

"This was your idea, Arrow?" Lyla grumbled.

"I imagined it a little differently." Speedy shrugged.

"We don't have either Black Cat or China White, or the drive… we're lucky no one got hurt badly!" Green Arrow snapped.

Speedy then turned to Deadpool, who had burned costume and a paper bag in his hand. "What the hell is that?"

"After we got everyone off the bus, I popped into a store to grow my epidermis back and I also bought a new Nintendo console."

"That's crazy!" Speedy snapped. "Innocent lives are at stakes and you want to play video games?"

"I know." Deadpool nodded. "I'm shocked it was in stock too. Come on, let's chill and regroup at my place before we figure out our next step."

"Who the heck has time for video games?" Green Arrow snapped.

* * *

**_A little while later at one of Deadpool's safehouses_ **

Oliver and Thea had in their hands joysticks, playing Mario Kart as Wade was smiling and eating his burger.

"You're gonna lose this time!" Thea sneered.

"I think I would buy this if I could hook it up to my TV." Oliver laughed.

"Hey, how do you guys always do that jump every lap?" Wade asked.

"Good hand-eye coordination." Both Oliver and Thea said simultaneously.

Wade's phone rang as he picked it up. "Hang on, it's agent Adsit, maybe he has a lead."

Oliver then turned to Thea as they started to talk with lowered voice. "His life seems so…  _normal_. Who knew he had a kid? I've heard such weird stuff, like that he hangs out with crazy people and some ghosts…"

"Yeah, I think that the key to figuring out Deadpool is that to keep in mind that you can never figure out Deadpool." Thea noted.

Oliver went to the fridge, taking a bottle of beer before he saw an apparition of a naked elderly man going upstairs before he vanished and Oliver stared in disbelief and Thea was watching TV, before in front of her appeared ghost of Benjamin Franklin, whose face then started to dissolve like in  _Raiders of Lost Ark_  as Thea screamed and jumped out from the couch.

"What the hell is happening?! Ollie!" Thea ran to her brother. "Did you see that?! Did I see that?! We need to get out of here!"

"Wait, you saw the naked wizard too?!" Oliver exclaimed.

"What naked wizard?!" Thea demanded, freaked out.

* * *

"God, what the hell is wrong with this guy?!" Thea groaned as they went outside.

"Ask the guy who came up with the name Deadpool. Someone has very crazy imagination and even crazier ideas." Oliver grumbled. "I wonder what's the point of this story."

"Adsit struck out." Deadpool said as he went out. "I say we go bust heads looking for China White's crib."

"No, we're going." Thea snapped. "You can go play video games in your weird flophouse. And what the hell do you care, anyway?"

"I got a kid stashed with an A.R.G.U.S. agent." Deadpool snapped as they went into Oliver's car. "She didn't ask to be born into my circus. I'm just trying to keep her safe."

"Is he lying? I can never tell." Thea asked.

"Like you said, I guess we can never nail him down." Oliver gapped.

* * *

_**Later** _

"We already checked Ellsden's apartment." Green Arrow grumbled.

"Yeah but what you don't know is that Ellsden had a cat." Deadpool knocked on a random door, as an elderly woman with a cat in her arms opened the door.

"Sorry, we're just here to check in on the cat."

"Jeremy wanted me to look after him. Neither of us has anyone anymore." The woman said as the cat was snuggling onto her.

Deadpool noticed something on the cat's collar as he pulled it out. "Thank you."

They went outside as Oliver and Thea widened their eyes upon looking at something in Deadpool's hand.

"A thumb drive!" Speedy cheered. "We did it! Case closed!"

Suddenly, Green Arrow grabbed Deadpool in chokehold and stabbed him in the chest with a knife and slugged Speedy in her face, knocking them both out and taking the drive.

"I am patriot." Green Arrow said in an emotionless voice. "My eyes have seen the glory…"

"No… way… I can't… get… beat… by… dude with… arrows…" Deadpool choked out before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_The other night_ **

Green Arrow entered an apartment building before turning to Deadpool. "You are gonna talk with Lyla and fill her in. I got this."

"OK. See you later, partner."

"OK. Nice working with you, partner." Deadpool shrugged before leaving.

But as Green Arrow entered the apartment, it was filling with green gas as he covered his mouth…

* * *

When Oliver came to, his eyelids were forcibly opened with duct tape as in front of him was a video of soldiers in camp, training. "Do not question authority and obey and follow our orders."

Oliver tried to close his eyes but couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried until…

"I am a patriot." Oliver said almost robotically.

"Are you ready to do what must be done?" China White asked.

"Yes." Oliver nodded.

"We need more hours with him." Black Cat disagreed.

"No time." China White said. "We can always continue the session later."

* * *

_**Now** _

As Thea came to, Deadpool was lying on the floor with knife sticking out of his chest. "Speedy… help…"

"Wait, what…"

"Pull it out!" Deadpool snapped.

"You want me to  _what_?!" Thea exclaimed.

"Take… it… out… slowly…" Deadpool choked out as he was slowly closing his eyes.

"Ew…" Thea groaned.

"Please… it's… the blade… near… my… heart…"

"OK, OK." Thea nodded reluctantly as she grabbed the knife. "Oh, my God, this is so gross. One. Two. Three!" She yanked the knife out as both her and Deadpool screamed for a minute.

"Aaaaghhhhhhhhhh!"

"Thanks, pal." Deadpool chuckled as Thea looked freaked out.

"You… you weren't dying?"

"Well, physically no but spiritually…."

Thea glared as she jammed the knife in Deadpool's chest. "You asshole!"

"Wait, I was just messing… yaaoughh!"

* * *

_**Star City** _

"Sorry, we need your bike! Hero business!" Deadpool threw the biker off the bike as to it was attached a cart.

"Go! Go!" Speedy ordered.

Deadpool stepped quickly, riding the bike and picking up the pace with Green Arrow's bike. "There… is… * huff *… one good thing… * huff *… to your brother… * huff *… being brainwashed. * huff *"

"What?!" Speedy demanded.

"He never has to… * huff *… know that he took us both out." Deadpool pointed out.

Speedy looked impressed by Deadpool, surprised he was growing on her. "I don't know what are you talking about. Ollie didn't beat us up."

"Attagirl!" Deadpool cheered. " * huff * And we're definitely not chasing him down right now!"

"We're gonna lose him!" Speedy snapped as the distance was being bigger between them and Green Arrow.

"Wanna switch jobs with me, princess?" Deadpool snapped as he pulled out his phone. "I'm calling Uber."

A moment later, a Uber car showed up as Deadpool turned to the Indian driver. "Scooch over, I need to take the wheel, Dopinder, we're sort of in a high-speed chase!"

"OK, Mr. Deadpool." Dopinder nodded as he let Deadpool drive and he hit the gas, causing for the pedestrians to run.

"Open the sunroof and don't run him over!" Speedy ordered. "I got this!"

Deadpool opened the sunroof as Speedy notched an arrow and fired, hitting the tire of Green Arrow's bike, knocking him down as they were on the bridge.

"Thanks, Dopinder!" Deadpool patted Dopinder on his back, while the Indian was freaked out.

"They'll suspend your account for this, Mr. Pool." Dopinder said, visibly shaken.

Green Arrow went to the ledge of the bridge, looking down. "Mine eyes have seen the glory. His truth is marching on."

"Green Arrow, get down from there!" Speedy tried to rush to him.

"Speedy, wait!" Deadpool grabbed her by her arm. "Wait!"

"Let me go!"

"Thea, trust me!" Deadpool snapped as he grabbed her other hand, in his eyes imploring look. "If you engage him, he's gonna fling himself off the bridge." Speedy looked into Deadpool's eyes, realizing he had a point as she deflated. "In case I'm wrong, do you have a trick arrow with lasso or something like that?"

"No. I mean, I have a grapnel arrow but I don't want to risk hurting Ollie." Speedy turned to Green Arrow on the ledge of the bridge sadly.

"The other night Arrow and I chased down a guy programmed to commit suicide in case he was cornered." Deadpool explained.

"There's gotta be a way to save him." Speedy suggested.

"There is. But not an easy one." Deadpool nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" Speedy asked.

"Follow him, don't lose him and when he hands the intel over, that's our chance." Deadpool said. "And I need to make a call." He pulled out his phone.

"Please, not another Uber car." Speedy groaned.

"No, I'm escalating the situation this time." Deadpool smirked.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"You are all a bunch of idiots!" Black Cat sneered.

China White hissed. "Is it that hard to find a missing hard drive?!"

"But the vigilantes, they…"

"Two punkass wannabe Robin Hoods and a mentally deficient clown!" Black Cat snapped.

"I'm a patriot." Green Arrow said as he showed up with the drive in his hand.

* * *

"This place is crammed with mercs." Deadpool said as he looked at the building through the goggles. "We don't have enough firepower to take them on."

"I should call Laurel and Dig and tell them to get back." Speedy pulled out her phone before she turned around to see a Chevrolet showing up. "A friend of yours?"

"Yeah, let me do the talking." Deadpool nodded as he neared the driver.

"When has that ever worked out well?" Speedy asked sarcastically.

"What do you have, Mr. Mantle?" Deadpool asked.

"Feast your eyes." Mr. Mantle opened the trunk, in which was a bazooka, two pistols, a machine gun and grenades and knives.

"I'll take as much as I can get." Deadpool eyed the weapons before picking up a missile launcher. "I think I'll call this one " _Marcia_ "." He laughed maniacally before handing the weapon to Speedy.

"Oh, no, no way, don't think that I'm gonna carry your missiles for you!" Speedy snapped.

"It's rocket-propelled grenade launcher, not a missile." Mr. Mantle corrected.

"And it's not for me, Marcia is yours." Deadpool gave Speedy the weapon as she groaned upon how heavy it was.

"Oh, my God, you're out of your mind! I'm not gonna shoot from this thing!"

"Yes, you are." Deadpool nodded. "There's an electrical substation next to that building. Drop Marcia on it and then breach low, I'll go in high. Not " _high_ " as in on drugs but from above, in case you guys don't get it, I'm not that crazy. Well, not often that crazy. After that, we'll get in."

* * *

China White plugged the drive in and turned on the computer…

* * *

…as Speedy was on rooftop, adjusting the aim with a lot of effort and fired a missile, blowing up the power station.

* * *

The computer instantly turned off as China White glared at Black Cat. "Damn it! Curse your bad luck!"

"Don't blame me!"

The Green Arrow looked at the explosion outside the window as he wiped his eyes. "What… where am I?"

* * *

"Holy freaking God, whoa wow oh wow!" Speedy cheered. "That was awesome!" Then she looked at the devastated power station as she realized what had she just done. "Oh, my God, I just blew up Star City. Quentin's gonna kill me. Or Laurel."

* * *

**_Palmer Tech_ **

Deadpool snuck into the lab as he found a what seemed to be a scooter as he started to sing a Queen song. "I want to ride my Sky-Cycle, Sky-Cycle!"

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

"Green Arrow has only had one indoctrination session, we need to reinforce it, unless he has outlived his usefulness." Lusk said.

"I think he'll be compliant enough." White said as Green Arrow tried to feign being brainwashed.

"I am patriot."

"You see?" White smirked.

"Use my phone as hotspot." Black Cat suggested, pulling out her phone but Green Arrow spun around and shot it off her hand.

"So much for your brainwashing!" One of the thugs snapped as he pulled out his gun.

"I used bright lights to control them, the explosion down below must have snapped him out of it." Lusk realized.

"Hand over the thumb drive and nobody needs to get hurt." Green Arrow said, notching an arrow.

"Oh, please, you're really gonna fill us all with arrows, hero?" Black Cat mocked.

China White glared. "Don't test him, you don't know him like…"

Green Arrow shot several arrows in quick succession, injuring and disarming China White and the thugs and Typhoid Mary before he took cover behind a piano as they retaliated with gunfire.

Speedy jumped in through the window. "Snap out of it, Arrow!"

"I don't need saving, Speedy!" Green Arrow pulled her towards her.

"You're back?" Speedy gapped.

"Yeah!" Green Arrow nodded.

"Before we kill you… are there any other Arrows dropping in?" Black Cat smirked before they saw outside the window a floating bike with Deadpool in Hawkeye costume firing from a machine gun.

"Speak of the devil…" Green Arrow gapped.

"Holy crap."

"Yeah, get some! This is how you ride this, G.A! For saving your friends!" Deadpool cheered before laughing maniacally as he was firing at the thugs, who took cover.

"We don't need saving!" Speedy snapped.

"The Sky-Cycle! Ray's prototype! Amazing! How did Deadpool manage to fix the busted stabilizer?" Green Arrow asked, impressed.

"What?" Speedy stared. "He didn't mention any broken  _whatever_."

"Uh-oh." Green Arrow and Speedy widened their eyes in realization as they turned to Deadpool as the cycle started to fly around, losing control.

"Yee-hah!" Deadpool flied uncontrollably towards the near skyscraper as an explosion followed and Green Arrow, Black Cat, China White and the thugs stared in disbelief as Speedy facepalmed herself.

"OK, everyone take a breath and think about this." Green Arrow turned to the thugs. "There's no way you're getting out of this now. Deadpool just blew up our neighbors and SCPD is gonna get here soon enough thinking there's a terrorist attack unfolding again."

"Plus, imagine how much is Deadpool gonna kick your asses if he gets here before the cops." Speedy smirked.

"Yeah. I hate losing." Black Cat grumbled.

"Me too." White sneered. "But I hate witnesses even more." She pulled out her knives.

Green Arrow and Speedy fired, shooting down the thugs but Typhoid Mary used her psionic powers to incapacitate them as they started to feel hot.

"The air burns!" Green Arrow groaned.

"It's just a trick, right?" Speedy asked through the pain.

"No, she's a psionicist, she's really burning us!" Green Arrow snapped.

Then, Deadpool jumped in through the window, knocking White out. "Fear not, fellow vigilantes, I'm here to save you!" Then, he punched Mary, knocking her out too "Bad Mary, bad!" Deadpool turned to both archers. "Sorry I'm late, I ran into trouble."

"Yeah, we saw how you crashed that bike." Speedy drawled.

"Look, we need to get catch Black Cat and get that drive back." Green Arrow ordered as they went to the fire escape and saw Black Cat, Lusk and one of the thugs run down the stairwell.

"Hand." Green Arrow notched an arrow.

"Foot." Speedy notched an arrow too.

"Geronimo." Deadpool went on the railing.

"One. Two. Three." They counted down as they Green Arrow and Speedy pinned the thug's hand to the railing and foot to the floor, while the thug threw towards Black Cat the drive but Deadpool jumped down, catching it mid-air.

"Yoink!"

"Damn!" Black Cat sneered. "Sorry, Lusk." She went down the staircase slowly, feigning brainwashing as she neared the police and Quentin and A.R.G.U.S. agents. "I am patriot."

"Felicia, wait!" Lusk fell down, breaking his neck.

* * *

"Oh, hell, no!" Speedy sneered.

"Of course she's gonna pretend to have been brainwashed." Green Arrow grumbled.

"Come on, no one's gonna fall for her routine, right?" Deadpool drawled.

* * *

A blonde officer and Quentin Lance neared Black Cat, cuffing her. "Felicia Hardy, you're under arrest!"

* * *

"Avengers high-five!" Deadpool high-fived with Speedy.

"You're not an Avenger." Green Arrow grumbled.

* * *

A while later, SCPD, EMTs and A.R.G.U.S. agents were taking care of the thugs and the injured people.

"Put the plant on my tab." Deadpool said as Quentin glared at Thea.

"We sedated Typhoid Mary, she's harmless now." Lyla assured them.

Quentin cleared his throat. "Now, can you explain to me how this situation spiraled into a blackout in downtown?"

"Black Cat's and White's mad doc's got his hooks on me and when we found the drive, I "activated", took Speedy and Deadpool out and delivered it into their hands." Green Arrow explained.

"Whoa, whoa! We gave the Arrow the drive as the "senior hero" on the scene!" Speedy exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah, no one lost a fight. There was no fight." Deadpool said quickly as Green Arrow looked unsure.

"OK, I guess my memory's a little fuzzy. Anyway, don't let White or Cat claim they're just victims of that doctor."

"She'll face justice, don't worry." Quentin said.

Green Arrow, Speedy and Deadpool turned to China White in the cruiser as the Asian glared before turning to Black Cat in another car, nearing her.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Speedy quipped.

"I guess her bad luck voodoo has worn off us." Green Arrow noted.

"Also, a note from me, stealing stuff and posting it on the Internet is wrong." Deadpool added but Black Cat didn't say a thing. "Hey, are you…" He grabbed her hair, revealing it to be a wig as under it was blonde hair.

"Wait, she helped me apprehend Black Cat." Quentin gapped.

"I am patriot." The blonde said.

"What's your name?" Deadpool asked.

"Dawn… of justice." The blonde replied.

"Say that again." Deadpool snickered.

"Dawn Musat… of the Justice Department."

"She's Dawn of Justice, ha-ha-ha!" Deadpool laughed hysterically.

"Wait, that means that…" Speedy trailed off.

"Black Cat got away." Green Arrow groaned.

"Damn it!" Quentin yelled.

* * *

"We'll find Black Cat, she's not getting away with this." Lyla assured them.

"And I'll call Constantine to give us a make-over, I wanna be sure that Black Cat's bad luck stink is not on either of us." Oliver nodded.

"Same here, I'll go to my friend Domino rubs off Black Cat's voodoo off me." Deadpool nodded.

"I don't know who "Domino" is but I'm not going to strip club with you." Thea sneered.

"You know, guys, we were a great team! We should be a team, right?" Deadpool laughed. "See you next time, fist bump, guys!"

Oliver and Thea fist bumped with Deadpool.

"I gotta admit, shooting that bazooka was cool!" Thea laughed.

"And that's why you should be the better Arrow." Deadpool chuckled. "Or you know, it's pity you've been written off the show and that your boyfriend's coming back soon as the regular."

"What?" Thea gapped.

"Nothing." Deadpool snickered. "Still, people should do more often crossovers with me and you DC guys."

* * *

_**A while later** _

Laurel, Felicity and Diggle were watching the news about a man in red costume and Speedy chasing Green Arrow as they turned to Oliver and Thea, who felt uncomfortable…

"What happened?" Laurel asked.

"Well…" Thea paused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this.
> 
> Reading Hawkeye vs. Deadpool comic book was fun for me, so I tried a version with G.A.
> 
> Please let me know if you have enjoyed this story until its end.


End file.
